magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 17
Chapter 18----- In the castle Mickey stood in excitement at Merlin “What Ingredient” Mickey asked “Well you see when I read the spell I didn’t think about the fact Mr. Disney died but with one more ingredient we can summon him beyond the grave” “What ingredient” Mickey asked again “The heart of an Immortal” Merlin replied Mickey looked at Merlin with dissapointed realising the stupidity of the reply he had gotten until he remember one of the Prisoners by the name of Q was technically an immortal “Jack get Q from his cell and bring him here” Jack smiled before walking off to get Q “Your going to rip this man’s heart out what the hell mickey” Pete questioned before Jack burst through the room with Q in handcuffs “Please I don’t know what I did but please don’t kill me” Q pleaded “I won’t you're an Immortal right” Mickey pointed out “Yeah but even strong magic can kill an immortal” “True, very true… Jack rip out his heart” Mickey demanded Jack looked at Mikey for a second thinking he wasn’t serious but then he realised he was Jack kicked Q to his knees he pulled out a big machete from his belt Q looked at him with tears in his eyes “Please don’t” Q cried “I’m sorry mate but I’m just taking orders” Jack spoke before stabbing the machete into his chest sending blood out of him Q fell backwards laying down in pain Jack began to hack away his chest and cut out his heart pulling it out with his bare hand he looked at Mickey, Merlin and Pete. Mickey walked over towards Jack taking the heart from his hands he walked over the cauldron and carefully placed it in “Walt Disney, Walt Disney Walt Disney” Merlin spoke. The cauldron began to sizzle and suddenly a gust of smoke and mist covered the eyes of everyone in room and a small explosion took place in the cauldron sending Mickey to the fall. The old Honda rode into a street of abandoned shops and offices the car parked into a space that wasn’t filled with an abandoned car. Lara, Sam, Moe and Sandor got out of the car “I’m going to try and get some fuel from these abandoned cars the rest of you search these buildings there’s probably not much there but anything is useful. Lara and the hound began to walk into a shop the doors were smashed and glass filled the store’s falls. Sam went off in the other direction on his own. The hound looked around on all of the selves all he found was a few chocolate bars, some soap and a couple of cans Lara came back with a small first aid kit and some UHT milk “So, we can maybe call this a date” Lara laughed “I thought you weren't interested in me” The hound asked confused “Well you’ve grown on me Sandor and Brue is too broken to be in a relationship with and Don isn’t interested in me so I think you and me can work” Lara said as she put her hands onto Sandor’s shoulders she leant in with her lips perked but then pulled back and smiled at him “So what do you say” She asked “Sure of course” Sandor replied The two checked numerous shops to find not much mostly cans and candy bars they approached the last shop that looked nearly unnotched they entered it to see the shelves filled with toys and board games “Wow we should take some of these back for the kids” Lara suggested “Yeah it’s not food but it will make a lot of kids happy” Sandor commented Lara began to fill a trolley the two had found early with toys Lara went behind the counter to see a room to the back of store she opened it but it was locked “Let me try” Sandor said as he came to the door he grabbed the handle pulling it down as he smacked his shoulder into the door with great force breaking the lock and opening the door there in and out of boxes was loads of food, water medical supplies and more “We hit the jackpot baby” Lara yelled The two packed all the stuff with some toys into the trolly and wheeled it over to moe he had managed to fill 5 gas bottles up “Holy shit you hit the motherload didn’t you” Moe said as he began to pack the stuff into the car “ Could you go and find Sam for me he went into that office buidling a whiile ago he hasn’t come out yet” Moe said pointing towards the building Lara and Sandor agreed as they walked into the building they looked around calling out Sam’s name but no reply they walked into one room of the building to see items on the floor and the room in a mess they walked over to a table in the room to see blood on it they looked behind the table to see Sam lying on the floor with his throat slit deep “Holy shit” Lara cursed Back in Springfield Don was driving a Duff truck down the road hidden in the back was Batman and Chucky he drove down evergreen terrace and towards the Flander’s house he drove it on to his drive then two small boys called Rod and Todd opened the door in surprise over the truck that was parked outside of their home. A man with glasses and a muschace came and pushed them back into the house “What’s going on here Don” Flanders asked Don “You told me some residents here a racist towards other fictionals well Lou one of the cops attacked Brue and another walked in and shot him” Don explained as he opened the back of the truck to let out Chucky and Batman They stepped out Chucky with a bit of blood on him “Quickly get inside then I don’t what the hell you've done but it’s best people don’t know your here” Flanders said as he led Chucky, Don and Bruce into his house Ned’s wife Maude and Todd and Rod looked at The three strange men in her house “Sweetie can you take the boys upstairs for me “ Ned asked as his wife led the children upstairs “Now tell me what the hell happened” Ned demanded 47, Mindy, Skyler, Hellboy and Tyreese had stayed in the Gas station for a while now. Tyreese had thoughts of suicide everyday after what brutally happened to the man . He had split of to the group and gone for a walk he found himself towards a cliff he looked down towards the sharp rocks below he took in a deep breath preparing himself to jump. He took a step forward until he was close to edge “You Don’t want to do that” Said a voice Tyreese looked behind him to see Death standing there. “Who the hell are you” Tyreese asked “Some people call me the Grim Reaper I like to be called Death “ Death explained “Why shouldn’t I, I've lost most of my friends, my arms and I think I’m losing my humanity” Tyreese explained looking at Death before looking back down the cliffs “Phil and Master Chief are fine there with a small group, Batman and the others are safe in a town with mostly friendly people and your other friends are in the Gas Station still, Your Humanity is fine your anger is not and your arms well I could fix that but it’s your destiny to overcome this disadvantage” “No one has a density” Tyrese pointed out “I believe everyone does and everyone has a purpose” Back at Sleeping Beauty’s Castle, Mickey struggled to get onto his feet but with all his energy he was able to he looked around him to see nothing but mist he looked to his left as the mist began to clear to see Jack helping Merlin to his feet the mist began to clear around the cauldron to reveal a man sitting in front of it confused and afraid “Where the hell am I” Walt Disney asked